


Sheikahtsu and Octoyaki

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Kotatsu Sex, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Sidon and Link almost die under the kotatsu, Top Link, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, are you fucking ready?, its time to start giving Mipha the RESPECT she deserves, mipha WORSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Zelda wants the Champions to test out different Sheikah made technology thanks to the Guardian Boom. Mipha was stuck with an Octoyaki maker and Sheikahtsu, or heated table, to test out. Inviting Link and Sidon to try out the new equipment with her, it seems the comfy furniture elects more emotions that previously expected.





	Sheikahtsu and Octoyaki

**Author's Note:**

> In this short fic, you'll find
> 
> \- Mipha Worship  
> \- Mipha is best girl  
> \- Mipha making Octoyaki (takoyaki)  
> \- Mipha under the Sheikahtsu (kotatsu)  
> \- Link giving Mipha that GOOD SHIT *eye emoji* *"ugh" emoji* *ok sign emoji*  
> \- Sidon??? Ruining everything??? What else is new.  
> \- MIpha

Link and Sidon looked into the wide casual room with curiosity as Mipha lovingly moved floor pillows and a long legged, yet low table towards the middle of the space.

As per request from Mipha herself, both of the boys showed up with arm full’s of wrapped snacks and bottled milk.

_“It’s for the effect of comfort the table provides, I’m told. Try to bring something sweet.”_

Sidon had to do a couple of double takes to the snacks he picked out. None of them were really sweet but they were well known snacks plenty of Zora partook in.

Toasted kelp and dried sardines were casual and savory. There wasn’t much other than the same old green tea leaves flavored sweets he could’ve picked up. Those were getting old fast, though.

Link didn’t get the full memo. The only thing he brought over were a couple of hearty bottles of milk, something he considered the comfiest drink in the world.

Looking towards the entrances of the room, Mipha smiled warmly at her brother and boyfriend. Her smile slowly dropped as she noticed the rather bland choice of food and drink they bought.

“Aww, you two! I told you something sweet!” Her soft voice made her frustration sound really cute. Link had to bite his cheek in order to hide his laugh.

“You don’t like milk?” Link innocently asked.

“Mipha, you love toasted kelp! I’ve seen you eat buckets of these!” Sidon also protested, holding up the wrapped toasted treat.

Mipha deadpanned to the duo as she waved her hand to beckon them inside. Walking past them, she closed the beautiful blue doors to the casual room, letting the boys place their goods on a side table in the corner.

“So what’s all this about then? Zelda having you test more stuff for her, no doubt.” Link asked, rubbing his neck. His gaze was locked to the weird looking table in the center of the room.

“Indeed. She had sent me a couple of items that use ancient Sheikah technology for power. I truly appreciate the help with the study.” Mipha’s clasped her hands together as she smiled at Link.

Link couldn’t hold back his smile this time, Mipha was just too sincere. Watching as she turned away to grab a bulky looking bag from the corner, he wondered what crazy experiments could be done with a simple table.

That’s when Mipha took the top of the table off.

“What! WHAT! It can just do that? Mipha, this table is broken.” Sidon exclaimed.

“No it’s not, this is how the table works, brother! Look…” She then turned to the bag she dragged over.

Unwrapping the corners opened the flap to show a _very fluffy_ and _very thick_ blanket inside. It was a deep blue and had stitching adorned all around it.

She carefully pulled the large blanket out and threw it up in the air, holding onto the end corners in an attempt to stretch it out.

“Link, a little help. Let’s line this up just right, ok?”

“Like this?” Link grabbed the other corners and draped the blanket over the table frame, lining the center up so there was an even amount of blanket draped over each side.

“Perfect! Now, we put the top back on!” Mipha’s grunts as she lifted the heavy tabletop were incredibly cute. As she placed the top back on and shuffled it around, she exhaled in contentment.

“So this is what this is….what is this?” Sidon couldn’t tear his eyes from the weird looking blanket table.

Patting the top a couple of times and smiling at her brother, Mipha sat on her knees and pulled a bit of the blanket over her lap.

“This is a Sheikahtsu. A heated table that is used by the Sheikah during the long winter. I’ll plug a cord in and connect it to a Sheikah Cell to power it.” Mipha then lifted the blanket so it laid on the table top. Bending down to look under, Sidon and Link followed her lead as they saw a velvety grate like heater screwed to the table base.

“The cord will power this heater. It’s no more powerful than a Cuckoo Incubator but this thick blanket traps the heat!”

“This sounds amazing! Can we turn it on now?” Link begged, the prospect of a warm blanket and a place to stuff his face with food filled his mind with future lazy days. If this table delivered the service he desired, he’d give up the blade for good, Calamity be damned.

“Not yet! I have another thing we must try!”

Mipha sprung from the table and ran back over to where she pulled the table from. A circular like blue and black item was picked up from the side table and hefted over to the table top.

Looking closer, there were a lot of concave like holes littering the surface and a cord was sticking out of the end of it.

“This…uhm…” Mipha had to think for a second before snapping her fingers, recalling the name. “Oh, an Octoyaki maker!”

“Octoyaki!?” Sidon balked. “Like…Octorok?”

“Yes! You use a special batter and vegetables paired with pieces of Octorok tentacle. The result is supposed to melt in your mouth and put you in a good mood!”

Link was salivating at the mere mention of food. It took everything he had not to tear into Sidon and steal the snacks he was carrying with him already, now a savory meal was in store? Bless Mipha.

“S-so, when’s that? Right now, right?” Link was visibly excited, eager to eat.

“Mipha, if you don’t feed him, he’ll go nuts.” Sidon warned as he moved his gaze from Link to his sister.

“Ugh, ok. I wanted to explain it further, but I guess it’s better to do something rather than just sit.” Mipha complained.

Getting up from her spot, she pushed a glowing blue block of Sheikah power closer to the table. Plugging in the cord to the heater under the table, the other end snapped to the cube cell as if it were magnetic. After that, she pulled the Octoyaki cord to the cube as well, bringing power to it.

“Ok, let’s make the Octoyaki _FIRST_ , then eat them while sitting under the warm Sheikahtsu. I’m told that is the most ideal way.”

“I’m excited to get started! Thank you for inviting us!” Sidon’s smile was comical as he had already brought his side of the blanket all the way up to his shoulders; his head the only thing visible.

“This really is exciting, plus there’s food involved so…” Link trailed off as he poked the Octoyaki maker a couple of times.

The steps for making Octoyaki were pretty simple actually. The batter was made from powder and water. The vegetables and chopped pieces of Octorok were already prepped lovingly by Mipha herself. Sidon and Link watched with wide eyes as the device hummed dully, warming up inside and ready to cook food.

Using a sharp pick like utensil, Mipha speared and flipped the cooking batter over, forming fluffy looking toasted balls reminiscent of steamed buns. While Sidon marveled at the process, Link seemed like he was panting from hunger, ready to dig in any moment.

If Ganon threw a drumstick at him, Link would probably eat it and be killed very easily.

Flipping the switch to turn the device off, Mipha plopped six balls of Octoyaki each in a curved style paper boat plate. Sprinkling the top with bonito flakes and a dark sauce, she then lovingly pushed the food towards the boys.

“Well, here it is, I hope it’s-“

The absolutely disgusting sounds of Link shoveling two balls of Octoyaki into his mouth at once was quickly paired with him chewing loudly. Mipha could only watch with an unimpressed face as Link’s eyes rolled back as the flavor finally hit him in the taste buds.

“Mmoohh my gods Mipmaaa….mhat the mell is thiissss~” Link was blissed out as he began to finally slowly chew his food. ‘Mt’s sooo gooood!”

The rubbery texture of the Octorok paired with the robust flavor of the bonito and sauce was perfect with the sweet bread like balls. Link could die here.

“I’ll try too!” Sidon spooned a ball into his mouth as well and chewed for a couple of seconds. Eventually, his face matched Link’s, melting to the trio of tastes and textures the savory ball had to offer.

“Okay! Let’s turn this on!” Mipha took this moment to bend over to the cord of the Sheikahtsu. A small switch was placed on the cord to turn it off or on.

Flipping it on, it took a few moments and a couple more balls of Octoyaki later to finally notice what was heating up under the table.

“Woah, WOAH! It’s getting hot!” Sidon exclaimed, lifting the blanket to witness the heating process happen. “Link! Look at this! You too, Mipha!”

Peering under the blanket as well, Link saw Mipha’s round face first from the other side of the under table, illuminated by the dull blue light emitting from the grate. After a couple of seconds it suddenly shut off, the light dying.

“Wha- it broke!” Sidon whined. The blanket was still held open and the heat had already escaped.

“No, no it didn’t! The heater will turn on again after a few minutes.” Mipha comforted. “We should keep the blanket on the floor at all times so the heat doesn’t escape.”

“Oh, good plan!” Sidon tucked the blanket back around his legs as he popped another Octoyaki in his mouth.

The trio engaged in idle chit-chat and jokes as the sound of the heater finally clicked back on. Sidon threw the blanket up to look at the blue light again.

“Sidon! Keep the blanket down!” Mipha complained.

“Right! Sorry!” Sidon quickly tucked the blanket back around his legs again and folded his arms on the table.

“This really does heat up, doesn’t it? I could see myself falling asleep under this thing.” Link said, sitting back on the floor pillow he was on.

“I wouldn’t recommend that, you could catch a cold.” Mipha fussed, digging into a bag of toasted kelp Sidon provided.

Only, there wasn’t any left.

“Wha..I ate it all.” Mipha sadly shook the bag before letting it fall on the wide tabletop.

“There’s more on the table over there.” Sidon pointed towards the pile of snacks and milk on the side table, very very far away from the warm oasis that was the Sheikahsu.

Mipha eyed the pile with eager eyes before bunching her shoulders up to her head fins. Turning her gaze to Link, she began to pull the thick blanket up and over her shoulders to envelop herself in the warmth.

Link thought she looked absolutely adorable with her head fins bent just a bit from the obstruction of the blanket; paired with her pouty look.

“Link…can you please bring the snacks to the table?”

Ok, she wasn’t cute anymore.

Get up from the Sheikahtsu? Leave the blissful heat of the table? Impossible!

Link gave Mipha a furrowed eyebrow and weary look. It was obvious that they both didn’t want to get up and brave the cold.

Sidon was watching the silent ordeal carefully, switching his gaze from Link to Mipha, then back to Link.

“You both are children! I’ll get the snacks!” With that, Sidon quickly got up from the Sheikahtsu.

In the span of literally a second, Sidon stood straight up and then sat back down to his floor seat, pulling the blanket back over him.

“I will be writing a very strongly worded letter to Princess Zelda saying this device is the evil work of Calamity Ganon and must be purged. We cannot let this piece of furniture be mass produced, nothing would get done! Kingdoms would fall!” Sidon whined as he rested his chin on the oak like surface.

“We’re gonna die here.” Link added, also placing his chin on the table top and sighing.

Mipha watched the laziness play out in front of her eyes. Giving a giggle, she leaned forward and rested her cheek on the table top, enjoying to surprisingly cool surface in juncture with the warm heat inside.

Link cracked an eye open to watch Mipha flutter her eyes shut, her red head fins pooled over the brown table top. Her headpiece jewelry jingled lightly as the silverscale pieces tapped on the surface.

She looked peaceful.

 

* * *

 

Sidon was knocked out.

The table was huge enough to accommodate plenty of people but it seemed like the Zora Prince took up more than half of the wide side of the Sheikahtsu.

Link had since moved from his end of the table to lay next to Mipha. The blanket was pulled as much as it could over their shoulders as they laid on floor pillows for comfort.

“ _Ahhn..Link…”_

Mipha arched her back, rutting her ass against Link’s casual shorts as her boyfriend lovingly bit and kissed along her neck. His chest was flush on her back as his right hand reached around to lewdly grope Mipha’s nearest breast.

There wasn’t a nipple to pinch but from Mipha’s growing moans, the mounds were sensitive enough just from his touch.

“ _Link…more…”_

 _“Ahhh, I missed you darling.”_ Link sighed into Mipha’s head fins as he took both of his hands to grip her hips, rutting his hard cock against her ass. “ _You miss me too?”_

_“Yes! Gods…”_

They were trying to stay as quiet as possible. Sidon was a heavy sleeper but it wasn’t like they could go wild and scream to high heaven. Even guards outside would hear them if that were the case.

“ _You sure you won’t melt under this table?”_

_“N-no….ahhnn…”_

_“Not even after what I’m going to do to you?”_

Mipha inhaled sharply as Link snaked his right hand down and between her thighs. She was dripping with arousal, the clear fluid sticking to Link’s fingers.

“ _Gods you’re so wet babe. Heh..”_

 _“Cause of…mmmmph…what you do to me…”_ Mipha whined as she lifted her leg enough to accommodate Link’s fingers.

Zora anatomy was a bit different from Hylians. While Hylian women only had one hole, Zoran woman had two. Close together and built for breeding and storing eggs.

Shaping his hand into a “V” shape, two fingers each, Link dove his hand into each hole. Using his thumb to rub the bulb serving as her clitoris, Link drunk in the sounds of Mipha’s harsh panting.

“Ahhh ah ah ahhhhh _hhhhhnnnnn…Link please!”_

 _“Perfect as usual. You’re so good for me.”_ Link praised into Mipha’s neck as he continued pumping his finger deep into her holes.

Twisting his hands to the side, just so, he curled his fingers and began shaking his hand quickly. The absolutely lewd sounds of Mipha’s caverns gushing lubricant mixed with her low moan had Link sucking hard on her shoulder.

“Ohhhhh _hhh it’s been so looongg….I’ve missed your touch.”_ Mipha whispered as Link finally pulled his hands out from her.

Turning to face Link, but still laying on her back, Mipha indulged in the open mouthed kisses Link eagerly placed on her mouth.

“You want me to touch you more?” Link whispered on her lips. He felt as Mipha attempted to lick her own lips, ending up swiping her own tongue on Link’s lips as well.

“Mmhmm. I think you know what I want…” Mipha’s sweet voice drove Link crazy, eager to please.

Getting the hint, Link placed a couple of firm, yet sweet kisses to Mipha’s mouth before moving to her collarbone. Mipha’s sweet hum as Link licked and kissed up and down her neck to the breastbone brought Link joy. He loved making her feel satisfied.

Kissing down to her belly, Link dipped the tip of his tongue inside her navel before giving it an open mouthed kiss. Mipha’s erotic sighs lit the fire deeper in his belly.

She snaked her webbed hand into Link’s golden hair and pulled slightly, earning a deep moan from Link’s throat.

Link scooted down a bit more under the table, the table legs allowing him to bend down over his lover comfortably as he spread Mipha’s legs open slowly. He could feel her heat on his face as he kissed the area around her arousal, the bulb of her clitoris was swollen and pulsing. No doubt blood rushing through her most intimate parts.

Getting straight to the point, Link ran his tongue over the bulb before flicking the tip of his tongue against and around the base of the arousal. His fingers returned as he easily speared her open and hooked his fingers into her most sensitive areas.

The grip on Link’s hair instantly tightened as Link teased her hole and ate her out in tandem. Her gasping moans were mixed with plenty of swears to the Goddess and praise.

“ _Ohhh Link, don’t stop! Ahhhh!”_

Mipha bucked her hips up at the sudden jolt of pleasure as Link closed his mouth over he bulb and _sucked._ The taste of her sex on his tongue was something he would happily kill for.

Removing his fingers, Link hooked his arms around Mipha’s thick thighs and pulled her tighter agains his face. His tongue took turns plunging into Mipha’s walls as he slurped and sucked around her.

“Ahhh-h-h-hhhh Goddess Above! I’ll _cum if you keep…ahh!!!”_

Mipha’s hips snapped up suddenly and Link felt her clench her pussy around his tongue. Carefully removing himself from her hips, he scooted up until he was face to face with Mipha again.

She was stuck in a tight eyed gasping expression as her orgasm racked through her. Taking the opportunity to wipe the slick from his fingers on the rug while she was cumming, Link then shimmied the shorts off his legs.

“ _That what you wanted?”_ Link’s husky and needy whisper ground into Mipha’s ears as she finally opened her eyes.

She threw her hands around Link’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“ _It was perfect, my love.”_ Pulling one arm off of his neck, she reached down to pull Link’s erect cock from the front flap oh his briefs, stroking it a couple of times. Link’s ever smug and confidant gaze fell to one of hunger. His raised eyebrows fell furrowed and his mouth hung open as he bucked his hips forward.

“ _Isnt it about time I give you what you want?”_

With a groan, Link kissed Mipha deeply again as he scooted forward just a few more inches, lining his cock up to Mipha’s upper hole. Her most sensitive and, honestly, tightest cavern.

Mipha’s legs spread even wider as Link’s knees spread as well, ready to piston his hips into her.

_BUMP_

The both froze. Mipha had accidentally knocked into the Sheikahtsu table leg in the throes of pleasure. Listening, they both heard as Sidon rolled over just a bit away from them and evened his breathing.

Still asleep, not caught yet.

“ _That was close, I’m sorry…”_ Mipha apologized, eyes wide.

“ _Nothing to be sorry for. I’m glad you’re so ready for me.”_ Link reassured as he kissed her a few more times before moving forward.

With his elbows settled on either side of Mipha’s head, Link slowly thrusted into Mipha’s hole and settled for a few seconds. 

They have had sex many times before, whenever Link had time to visit or when they both snuck away long enough to enjoy each others company. Knowing they would be married soon enough didn’t stop them from consummating early.

Sidon knew they were sexually active and kept out of their business. The day he found out seemed like it would be Link’s last day on Hyrule since he was sure the Zora was gonna kill him. They were on very good, if not better terms of friendship now.

“ _Mmmmm Link, you’re so big.”_ Mipha groomed Link’s ego as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. The scars from their previous romps etched onto his shoulder blades.

Huffing a laugh, Link began to slowly pump his dick in and out of her. Connecting their hips together with a soft _slap_ every time. Mipha’s previous orgasm had made the entry extremely easy and fucking into her felt like a dream.

Mipha was deeply breathing in time with his thrusts that were becoming increasingly quicker. Link bent down to suck on the mound of her left breast as she whined with pleasure.

“ _Oh Linkkk…Link…Link yess…give it to me.”_

Link leaned back up to be face to face with Mipha again, mouth hung open. His bangs were stuck to his forehead with a few strands falling into his eyes.

“ _You want more? You want it harder?”_

_“Yes! Harder pleaseeee~!”_

Link snuck a quick glance to the sleeping Sidon on the other side of the table before turning his attention back to Mipha. Her smug yet debauched smile cut him deep, begging for more.

“ _He won’t wake, my love.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _Ahh ahhh ahh ahh ahaha yesssss! Deeperrr..Link deeper please!”_ MIpha’s harsh whispers melted with Link’s rough pounding as Mipha laid on her belly. The floor pillows providing ample comfort as Link sunk his weight onto Mipha’s ass and thighs.

With his hands ground into the pillows, each on either side of Mipha’s shoulders, Mipha got a good view of Link’s flexing arms as he focused his whole core to piston into her.

Mipha’s arms and hands were stretched out in front of her, her fingers twitching every so often to the occasional deep thrust.

“ _Gods Mipha, you take this dick so good.”_ Link whispered into her ear as the angle let him push in even deeper.

“ _You like this, Link? You like how my body reacts to your cock?”_ Mipha whined as she turned her head slightly to peer at him.

Mipha saying words like “cock” was something otherworldly. A good girl like her surely wouldn’t; at least that’s what her fellow Zora thought of her.

Link knew different. It happened after their fourth get together, All alone and able to be as loud as they wanted, Mipha begged for his “cock” to fill her. Link busted the second she said it. Ever since, Mipha had grown to really like the dirty talk, to hear Link’s primal side emerge and envision being claimed by Hylian dick.

“ _You know I love felling you cum on my cock, babe. So perfect.”_ Link cut his words off as he sat back up and away from Mipha’s face.

His hands left the pillows and gripped the thick juncture between her back fins and hips. Pressing hard enough, his thumbs could squeeze the area where her back ended and her plump, round ass began.

Knowing Link was going to cum soon, Mipha crossed her legs under Link. The left leg crossed over the right in an attempt to squeeze tighter and feel every inch of his dick thrust into her.

The Sheikahtsu blanket fell off of Link’s shoulders and pooled over his feet and Mipha’s legs as he sat up fully. His knees spread even more as he pushed and leaned into Mipha’s body. His hips were angled just so, that he lifted completely off her ass every time he puled his dick out; only to thrust it back in just as quick.

Link fucked Mipha with abandon. He didn’t care if Sidon woke to the sounds of his cock impaling his sister on the casual room floor. The wet sounds of Mipha’s arousal was no longer muffled under the Sheikahtsu blanket as Link pounded her hole.

“ _Yeah, take that cock! Cum on my dick, Mipha.”_ Link was _growling_ with need as the slapping seemed to grow louder.

Mipha’s head rose off the floor and her arms helped her arch her back as she felt the orgasm coming. Just a bit more…

“ _Gods you look so good swallowing my dick like this.”_

Just a bit more…

“ _Link…Link! I’m gonna…”_

Link slapped Mipha hard on the ass before returning his hand to grip her hip.

“ _Uhhhnnnn, Miiphaaa.”_

Mipha threw her head back as she let loose a guttural moan. Her hole tightened and relaxed over and over again as her orgasm slammed through her.

Coming to her senses, she felt Link had stilled against her as well, cumming inside her cavern with a moan.

After a couple of minutes, Link finally pulled his dick out of her, letting Mipha uncurl her legs and relax. She moaned as Link lewdly pulled her ass cheeks open to view her beat up holes.

With a kiss to her right ass cheek, Link fell over on the pillows next to Mipha with a smile on his face. Mipha was smiling as well, turning into a giggle as Link stretched his arms behind his head; attempting to look cool.

“So… Miss Mipha. How was that?” Link cooly said, quickly raising his eyebrows a couple times with a smug face.

With puffy cheeks, Mipha had to slam her face into the pillows to laugh her heart out. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

“Must you do that _every_ time we have sex!” She tried to whisper, but her laughing made it hard.

“Hey, I gotta make sure my _Queen_ is taken care of. You liked it, yeah?” Link leaned over to kiss her cheek a couple of times.

“I did, I love being united with you. I love you, Link.”

She felt Link smile into her cheek before he pulled away to look into her eyes..

“I love you too, Mipha.”

“Are you both done then…”

Link and Mipha shot right up to the voice on the other side of the room. Sidon had rolled over and was staring daggers into Link’s face.

“Brother! U-uhh..we just..we..” Mipha looked spooked half to death, the other half being that of pure humiliation. “It’s not what you think, okay?”

“I can’t believe you let Link speak to you in such a way. I thought sex was supposed to be beautiful, not masochistic.”

“Uh, Sidon.. Look man, I’m sorry.” Link attempted to apologize but stopped when the Zora’s gaze met his.

“You hit her…”

Link swallowed in embarrassment.

“On the _rear.”_

“BROTHER!” Mipha crawled out from the Sheikahtsu and hugged herself in prime embarrassment. “I’m sorry ok! We were caught up in the moment! Please excuse me!” With that, Mipha ran out of the room, surely seeking refuge in her own bedroom.

With a sigh, Link got up to chase after her before looking over at Sidon.

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Link’s own embarrassment growing slowly.

“Not to ask for advice but do girls really like hearing stuff like that?”

“Depends on the girl…”

They were quiet again. Eventually, Sidon rolled back over and sighed.

“Good to know. This piece of furniture is still evil though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that Ledo fic is definitely coming next. That beautiful green bastard needs the dick.
> 
> Also my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade" if you want to come to my home and personally end my life.


End file.
